Apostle's Creed
by Tenshi Anrui
Summary: A little prayr pops into Tomoyo's mind and memories invade her before she jumps to her death over the woe of never having the one she loves. PLS R+R!!


Apostle's Creed  
  
Written by Rini  
  
Warnings: umm. there some stuff that sort of goes against religion but I write about that stuff all the time so this time should make no difference ^_^". Angst, religion, death, dark, suicide, and other stuff that I'll add in along the way. Ficlet, so don't yell at me for it being short. Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
".I believe in God, the Father Almighty,  
  
Creator of Heaven and Earth.  
  
It was odd. Tomoyo Daidouji was about to plummet from the bridge and these were the words that entered her mind: The Apostle's Creed. She had hated God, been against all God believing religions for years now, and yet these were the words that entered her mind. She closed her eyes, and she could see the words played out in song form, her life falling into place with the tune like some music video from within her mind. A female voice sang the words "I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and Earth." And Tomoyo could see herself in the chapel, violet eyes closed, hands in her lap as she started to give her confessions to the Holy Father at eleven through her mind instead of to the priest. Tomoyo stopped and opened her eyes, looked up at the cross and said "I hate you for hating what I love." She left the chapel.  
  
".And in Jesus Christ  
  
His only Son, Our Lord Who was conceived of the Holy Spirit  
  
Born of the Virgin Mary  
  
Suffered under Pontius Pilate  
  
Was crucified, died and was buried.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking to see who was on the bridge. She was going to wait until everyone was gone so that no one could stop her. The bridge was slightly crowded and all the people would be gone once dark began to settle. Tomoyo leaned against the cool black stone of the bridge while the music in her head continued. She closed her eyes again. This time the images from when she was fourteen and had turned to drugs to solve her problems entered her mind. The cocaine she snorted, the green patch she would wear, the pot she'd smoke, and all the injections she'd take, all sitting firmly on her desk as she put on her black lipstick and heavy eyeliner, letting her hair fall gracefully onto her shoulders. She could see the black tank top that gave off more cleavage than she would admit and the black jean shorts that showed off her great legs and the midway boots she would wear for just the sheer look of sexiness they gave off. All this she would take and wear to the raves she went to once a week, trying to forget the love she was trying to leave behind.  
  
". On the third day, he rose again  
  
He ascended into Heaven  
  
and is seated at the right hand  
  
of God, the Father Almighty.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes. Wow, dark had come quickly. There was no one around. A wave of depression spread over her and she shook, her body not used to having not gotten its daily dose of dope today. Tomoyo did not want to be drugged up at all when she did this. She had a note to write after all and when they checked her blood she wanted those bastards to know that drugs don't kill you, love does. Tears stung her eyes. She closed her eyes to try to rid herself of them but more images of the love she would leave behind for good fluttered through her head. She shook her head fiercely and groaned. More tears stung her and flowed down her face as she sobbed. She remembered what her love had said when she confessed at fifteen after they had pulled her away from most of the drugs. She pushed the thoughts away and got out her notebook, ready to write her note.  
  
". He will come again to judge the living and the dead I believe in the Holy Spirit,  
  
the Holy Catholic Church,  
  
the Communion of Saints,  
  
the forgiveness of sins,  
  
the resurrection of the body,  
  
and life everlasting.  
  
She wrote:  
  
"To those whom are concerned,  
  
Today I flew. I wasn't high or anything when I did this. I just needed to fly. Love took over my brain. Love brought on the drugs and then the pain and then this. Love brought me to my death. My will has been made out, my house cleaned up and my soul no longer has any will to live. Once you search my body you'll see this isn't my first attempt to die. I just thought of this last, unfortunately. You'll see I've slit my wrist, overdosed, and tired a lot of other ways of taking my life. I have a passion for death, I guess. I don't want to be here, I want the world to go away and the world feels the same way about me. If your newspapers want a story, tell them I fell in love at a young age. Everyone told me it would never work and I went into denial. They brought me out of denial and I confessed. The turned against my love, claiming it could never happen. I guess they were right, I was wrong for loving them. And so, this is my good- bye to the world. I have no one to live for and I want no longer to live. So, you may call this a sin. You may say I'll go to hell. I don't give a damn, I'm already in hell, and it can't get much worse. The frost on the moon falls and death is taken over by the world and we are all destined to die anyways. Why not let your death be planned? So I will fly and I will listen to God who may save but I will also listen to the Devil who never judges. You'll have to see whom I choose.  
  
Flying Forever Towards Death -Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
And as she plummeted to the cold waters below she smiled slightly. He had always told her she was flying towards death. Now, Touya her secret love, her secret adoration, was right. And she spoke one final word before darkness took over and she hit the water.  
  
".Amen."  
  
~~~Owari~~~ 


End file.
